


Tiny Pots

by daftydraw



Category: Glee
Genre: Future!Kurtbastian, Gen, OC, refrence to kurtbastian but sebastian isn’t present
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 11:43:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14810705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daftydraw/pseuds/daftydraw
Summary: Kleine potjes hebben grote oren - tiny pots have big ears (loosely translated)A cute future fic that shows Kurt as a dad :) enjoy!!





	Tiny Pots

**Author's Note:**

> This drabble was prompted by user natalieroad on Tumblr and beta’d by my lovely friend JWMelmoth!

“No Lucy, you’re _my_ bitch!”

Kurt almost burnt himself with the iron. The sound of that phrase coming from such an angelic voice made his heart stop. Surely he’d heard wrong. The same phrase travelled down the stairs again and he frowned. _Time to investigate._

He stood the iron up on the side and unplugged it from the wall before making his way through the house and up the stairs to his daughter’s room. The door was ajar and from his place on the landing he could see her frame laid down on the bed, a towel over her eyes. Her friend Lucy had a bowl of grapes left from their lunch and was feeding them one by one into her mouth.

Lucy said something indistinct and his daughter replied in a clear, strong voice.

“No, I was the bitch yesterday...today it’s _my_ turn. Besides, I’m older so-”

“Elizabeth Carole Hummel-Smythe what _on Earth_ do you think you are doing?” Kurt asked sharply, stepping inside. He stared down at his five year old in complete shock.

The little girl sat up swiftly, the towel falling from her eyes as she started up at her father, embarrassment flushing her face.

“Daddy! W-we were just playing.” She stuttered, looking caught. Her friend nodded her head fiercely in agreement, blushing deeply.

“And _what_ , may I ask, are you playing that requires you to use such language?”

“We’re playing queens and bitches...like in the show that we watched with Lucy’s sister when she babysat. The queen called her servants her b- _that word_ ,” Elizabeth explained matter-of-factly. “It’s ok, daddy. Lucy got my grapes yesterday!”

Kurt stared in bewilderment, unsure whether he should laugh or scold. He’d never heard his daughter swear before - they always made a conscious effort to not swear in front of her.

“We do not use language like that in this house little lady, you know that! Not even in play!”

She nodded. “I know...I’m sorry daddy,” she said, her voice a little wobbly, wiping her eyes with her fist. “I w-won’t do it again.”

Kurt sighed and nodded, crossing the room slowly and kneeling by her bed. She threw her arms round his shoulders and hugged him tightly..

“It’s alright,” he said soothingly, rubbing her back. “I do not want to hear you say that ever again, understand. Otherwise you won’t be allowed to have friends over for a while.”

“I promise,” she whispered, hiccoughing a little. “I’m sorry.”

“Alright.” He sat back and kissed her forehead. “I’m almost done with the ironing and papa gets home from his field trip this evening. Why don’t you girls pack up this game and come and help me make his favourite cake?”

The girls looked at each other and nodded.

Kurt smiled at them and stood up, backing out of the room. He shut the door behind him and leant against the wall, letting out a silent chuckle.

They’d known it was going to happen sooner or later. No matter how hard they tried, people in the streets didn’t show as much courtesy. And the context was rather humorous in itself. “You’re MY bitch today…” he mumbled.

He couldn’t wait to tell Sebastian.

In the meantime; he had a phone call to make. Lucy’s mom should know what her eldest daughter was exposing her sister to.


End file.
